callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
III wojna światowa
III Wojna Światowa – fikcyjny konflikt zbrojny w świecie Call of Duty pomiędzy siłami Ultranacjanalistów, a państwami NATO trwający w 2016 roku i obejmujący całą Europę, częściowo Afrykę, Indie i całe wschodnie wybrzeże USA. Za początek konfliktu uznaje się inwazję rosyjskich wojsk na Stany Zjednoczone w odpowiedzi na masakrę na lotnisku Zachajewa. Mimo iż wojska amerykańskie były zaskoczone atakiem, zdołały utrzymać kluczowe pozycje. Początkowa inwazja jest głównym trzonem fabuły w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 podczas gdy wydarzenia w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 obracają się wokół rosyjskiej agresji na Europę Zachodnią. Historia Geneza Po wygraniu drugiej wojny domowej w Rosji, ultranacjonaliści doszli do władzy a nowym prezydentem Rosji Borys Worszewski. Nowy, ultranacjonalistyczny, reżim któremu rozkazy wydawał przywódca Wewnętrznego Kręgu, Władimir Makarow, przybrał wrogą politykę wobec Stanów Zjednoczonych. W rezultacie, prezydent Worszewski i inni członkowie partii rządzącej Rosją, odsunęli Makarowa od partii dążąc do poprawy stosunków z USA. Oburzony utratą stanowiska w partii ultranacjonalistycznej, poprzysiągł zabić Worszewskiego. Jedną z głównych operacji podczas tego okresu było odzyskanie modułu amerykańskiego modułu ACS znajdującego się w bazie Ultranacjonalistów w Kazachstanie. Masakra na lotnisku im. Imrana Zachajewa w Moskwie Wszystko się zaczęło, gdy agent CIA Joseph Allen wysłany przez gen. Sheperda miał za zadanie śledzić postępowania Władimira Makarowa. Szybko zdobył jego zaufanie. Allen brał udział w Rzezi na Lotnisku im. Imrana Zachajewa w Moskwie dokonanym przez Makarowa i jego ludzi. Gdy jego drużyna ewakuowała się z lotniska, Makarow po wcześniejszym odkryciu tożsamości Allena, zastrzelił go. Siłom specjalnym FSB nie udało się uratować Allena, jednak odkryli jego narodowość. Rosyjski rząd, biorąc pod uwagę, że do ataku użyto broni amerykańskiej, terroryści posługiwali się językiem angielskim i znaleziono ciało funkcjonariusza CIA, nie mieli żadnych wątpliwości że winę ponieśli Amerykanie. Prezydent Borys Worszewski oznajmił, że winowajcy poniosą odpowiedzialność. Przechwycenie Alejandro Rojasa Zespół Task Force 141 odkrył, że wszelkie uzbrojenie które terroryści użyli do ataku, pochodziło od handlarza bronią znanego jako Alejandro Rojas. Kapitan MacTavish wraz z drużyną ruszyli do Rio De Janeiro gdzie miał obecnie przebywać Rojas. Tam schwytali jego asystenta. TF 141 po pościgu w faveli, ostatecznie dorwali Rojasa i go przesłuchali. Nie mogli być transportowani z powodu rosyjskiej inwazji na Amerykę (Brazylia zakazała USA dostępu do swojej przestrzeni powietrznej). Żołnierze z pomocą Nikołaja uciekli brazylijskiej milicji i zostali ewakuowani z miasta. Inwazja na Wirginię Po rzekomym "amerykańskim ataku terrorystycznym" na międzynarodowym lotnisku im. Imrana Zachajewa, Rosja rozpoczęła zmasowany atak na wschodnie wybrzeże Ameryki Północnej co jednocześnie zapoczątkowało konflikt Ameryki z Rosją. Rosyjskie lotnictwo zdołało przedostać się do USA unikając wykrycia ze względu na udane zhakowanie modułu ACS bowiem okazało się, że dane z modułu, który mimo iż został wykradziony z Kazachstanu, były już wcześniej skopiowane. Przez to, rosyjskie siły były w stanie zhakować system NORAD w celu nadania iluzji ataku od zachodniej strony Ameryki jednocześnie kamuflując rzeczywisty atak od strony wschodu. Niespodziewana inwazja Rosjan na Stany Zjednoczone została uznana przez amerykański rząd za akt wojny a więc w odpowiedzi, USA oficjalnie wypowiedziało wojnę Rosji. Zasięg walk objął również w nieznacznym stopniu Quebec w Kanadzie. Początkowo, większość sił zbrojnych Ameryki, w tym Marines i US Army Rangers rozrzucono po całym wschodnim wybrzeżu ze względu na sporą ilość spadochroniarzy zrzuconych przez rosyjskie samoloty. 1. batalion 75. pułku Rangersów ruszył na ratunek HVI o kryptonimie Raptor, w Północnej Wirginii. Oddział natrafił na silny opór ze strony nieprzyjaciela w postaci pojazdów BTR-80, Mi-28 i wielu rosyjskich żołnierzy. Mimo wszystko, Rangersi zdołali wydostać Raptora oraz zadać ciężkie straty rosyjskim napastnikom jednocześnie przeciwdziałając ich dalszym postępom. Głównymi celami rosyjskich sił zbrojnych były szczególnie ważne miasta na wschodnim wybrzeżu, poczynając od Jacksonville na Florydzie a kończąc na Nowym Jorku. Ofiarami rosyjskiej agresji padły również kwatera główna CIA w Langley, Wirginia, Camp David i Pentagon. Najważniejszym celem Rosjan była stolica USA, Waszyngton, gdzie wiele amerykańskich sił powstrzymało każdy postęp wroga. Jako zapłatę za masakrę na lotnisku Rosjanie wyładowali swój gniew na ludności cywilnej. Ofiarami ich ataków padły dzielnice mieszkaniowe gdzie wiele domów cywilnych zostało przez nich rozstrzelanych. W jednym z raportów można się dowiedzieć, że Rosjanie mieli zamiar uśmiercić co najmniej 1000 amerykańskich cywilów odpłacając się za każdego zabitego rosyjskiego w Moskwie. Pomimo inwazji, ani Stany Zjednoczone ani Rosja nie zdecydowały się na wykorzystanie broni jądrowej. Rangersi, po ekstrakcji Raptora, pędzili wgłąb Północnej Wirginii do Waszyngtonu. Ciężkie walki toczyły się w miejscowości Arkadia gdzie Rangersi z pomocą Strykera kryptonim: Honey Badger, zdobyli cenny czas dla ewakuacji pozostałych cywilów. Pułk miał również za zadanie wydobyć z domu przy Brookmere Road kolejną ważną osobę. HVI został jednak znaleziony martwy po przybyciu najwyraźniej zabity przez ultranacjonalistów. Po zbadaniu kryjówki, nie znaleziono śladów walk. Stwierdzono, że jeden z domniemanych ochroniarzy HVI ma na klatce piersiowej rosyjskie tatuaże więzienne. Kontratak 6. floty Po udanej ewakuacji z Ameryki Południowej, TF 141 uzyskało informacje przetrzymywanym w Gułagu więźniu 627 szczególnie znienawidzonym przez Makarowa. Oddział nawiązał kontakt z US Navy SEALs. Pierwszą fazą operacji było przejęcie z rąk Rosjan platform wiertniczych i uratowanie znajdujących się na nich zakładników. Faza druga operacji polegała na szturmie na sam Gułag. Po przedostaniu się do więźnia, ku zaskoczeniu MacTavisha, okazuje się nim John Price. Następnie oddział ewakuował się z Gułagu którego już ostrzeliwało US Navy. Bitwa o Waszyngton Rosjanie zdołali przejąć kontrolę nad większością wschodniego wybrzeża USA, za wyjątkiem Waszyngtonu. Głównym priorytetem sił amerykańskich w stolicy była ewakuacja jak największej liczby cywilów i rannych żołnierzy, a następnie przegrupowanie się w celu podjęcia się próby odzyskania miasta. Niestety, rosyjskie siły opancerzone i wyrzutnie SAM znacząco opóźniały ewakuację a więc eliminacja tych zagrożeń była kluczowym zadaniem. Sierżant Foley wraz ze swoim oddziałem wkroczyli do Departamentu Handlu w celu przedostania się do tzw. "bocianiego gniazda" skąd mogli zapewniać osłonę dla miejsca ewakuacji przy Pomniku Waszyngtona. Szeregowy James Ramirez za pomocą Barrett .50cal rozprawił się z Rosjanami uzbrojonymi w Javeliny. Po tym, oddział sam uzbroił się w Javeliny w celu zniszczenia rosyjskich Hindów i BTR-ów. Gdy już cywile i ranni żołnierze mogli być bezpiecznie ewakuowani, Rangersi rozpoczęli ofensywę. Oddział Foleya został odebrany na dachu budynku przez śmigłowce UH-60 Black Hawk i udali się w stronę pomnika II wojny światowej gdzie rozdarli na strzępy obronę Rosjan. W trakcie trwania kontrofensywy, Black Hawk, w którym przebywali Foley, Dunn i Ramirez, został zestrzelony przez wyrzutnie SAM znajdujące się na szczycie Departamentu Handlu. Rangersi rozbili się na południowym zachodzie od Białego Domu, otoczeni przez rosyjskie siły lądowe. Podczas gdy trwały walki o Waszyngton, Task Force 141 przeprowadziło atak na rosyjską bazę z zamiarem zniszczenia atomowej łodzi podwodnej. Jednak kapitan John Price po dostaniu się do wnętrza łodzi, przejął nad nią dowodzenie i wystrzelił pocisk jądrowy. Price zamierzał zdetonować go na orbicie w celu wytworzenia EMP na całym wschodnim wybrzeżu Stanów Zjednoczonych w celu wyłączenia wszelkich urządzeń (w tym pojazdów wojskowych). Po katastrofie Black Hawka, otoczeni Rangersi za wszelką cenę bronili swojej pozycji w tym ranni sierżant Foley, kapral Dunn i szeregowy Ramirez. W międzyczasie, na orbicie, astronauta, Sat1, stacjonujący na Międzynarodowej Stacji Kosmicznej, obserwował szybko poruszający się obiekt w oddali. Zaraz potem rakieta eksploduje powodując wybuch impulsu elektromagnetycznego jednocześnie niszcząc całą stację i zabijając Sat1. Mimo iż sytuacja żołnierzy wydawała się beznadziejna, wyładowanie impulsu objęło całe wschodnie wybrzeże USA co spowodowało wyłączenie wszelkiej elektroniki zarówno po stronie Rosjan jak i Amerykanów. Rosjanie zaczęli tracić inicjatywę w Ameryce. Wracając do wydarzeń z miejsca katastrofy śmigłowca, gdzie w wyniku wybuchu EMP wszelkie pojazdy lotnicze Rosjan zaczęły spadać bezwładnie na ziemię, oddział Foleya zdołał skryć się przed chaosem. Gdy sytuacja się poprawiła, żołnierze ruszyli dalej. Chwilę później, napotkali posłańca o imieniu Vaughan który ich poinformował że pułkownik Marshall zbiera siły przy Whiskey Hotel z zamiarem odbicia Białego Domu. Zdrada i śmierć generała Shepherda Generał Shepherd otrzymuje od władz Stanów Zjednoczonych wolną rękę i nieograniczone środki. Po sprecyzowaniu kryjówek Makarowa, Jeden-Cztery-Jeden dzieli się. Ghost i Roach z kilkoma komandosami atakują dom na granicy gruzińsko-rosyjskiej. Price i Soap zinfiltrują złomowisko w Afganistanie. Ci drudzy zostali zaatakowani przez ludzi Shepherda. Price usiłował ostrzec Ghosta i Roacha ,ale spóźnił się kilkanaście sekund. Shepherd zabija Roach'a i Ghosta, potem oblewa ich benzyną i podpala, zacierając ślady. Price i Soap, z pomocą Nikołaja, uciekają z pułapki na złomowisku. Jedyne co im pozostało to chęć zemsty. Od samego Makarowa wyciągają lokalizację górskiej bazy Shepherda i atakują ją. Generał wysadza bazę i usiłuje uciec, ale śmigłowiec zostaje strącony przez Price'a. Potem ciężko ranny Shepherd wbija nóż w pierś Soap'a, oraz zaczyna walkę z Price'em na pięści. Soap wyciąga nóż z klatki piersiowej i zabija nim Shepherda. Następnie obaj ocaleli uciekają z Afganistanu z pomocą Nikołaja. Wojna na innych terenach Alaska Parę dni po śmierci Shepherda na Alasce dalej trwa wojna. Amerykanie muszą zniszczyć znajdującą się tam bazę Rosjan. Zadaniem Gwardii Narodowej wspieranej przez Brytyjczyków jest oprócz zniszczenia bazy, także nie dopuścić do uszkodzenia przewodów olejowych. Amerykanie w pewnym momencie wzywają wsparcie powietrze, dzięki czemu misja się udaje. Nevada Jakiś czas później, inny oddział Gwardii Narodowej ma za zadanie ewakuować cywilów z okolic zapory Hoovera w pogrążonej wojną Nevadzie. Celem Gwardii było przeniesienie ludności na pobliskie wzgórze. Stamtąd ostrzeliwują wroga z pomocą karabinów snajperskich. Po tym oddział miał przenieść się na zaporę, niestety nie zdążyli, a cały oddział ginie. Baltimore W Baltimore, w stanie Maryland, Amerykanie mają za zadanie zdobyć tamtejsze lotnisko przejęte przez rosyjską armię. W przedsięwzięciu biorą udział też brytyjskie siły specjalne. Wróg prawie uciekł stamtąd samolotem, ale na szczęście ten zostaje zniszczony. Amerykanie przechodzą do ofensywy Podczas potyczek 141 z generałem Shepherdem, w Stanach Zjednoczonych nadal trwają zacięte walki. Najważniejsza bitwa rozgrywa się w Nowym Jorku. Broniący miasta żołnierze są odcięci od informacji, Rosjanie używają nadajnika do zakłócania łączności radiowej. Dowództwo kontaktuje się z oddziałem Delta Force Team Metal. Komandosi: Sandman, Frost, Truck i Grinch docierają w okolice Wall Street. Ich konwój zostaje jednak zniszczony. Delta na piechotę przemieszcza się w stronę Giełdy Papierów Wartościowych. Tam na dachu Frost wysadza nadajnik, dzięki czemu możliwa stała się komunikacja przez radio. Amerykanie przejmują inicjatywę w mieście. Delta łączy się z Navy SEALs. Ich zadaniem jest przejąć rosyjską łódź podwodną Oskar 2 i odpalić rakiety w stronę nieprzyjacielskiej floty. Sandman i Frost włamują się na mostek i odpalają pociski. Dzięki temu siły Amerykanów ostatecznie wygrywają w starciu o Nowy Jork. Wkrótce większość sił rosyjskich na wschodnim wybrzeżu wycofuje się do Europy. Atak terrorystyczny na samolot prezydenta Rosji Worszewskiego Ultranacjonaliści atakują samolot prezydenta Rosji, podczas gdy on wraz ze swoimi doradcami odbywa debatę, na temat tego, by zawrzeć pokój z USA dla dobra ich dzieci. Niestety, Makarow uprowadza prezydenta wraz z jego córką, Aleną Worszewską. Najprawdopodobniej Alena była gwałcona przez ultranacjonalistów i grożono Worszewskiemu, że jeśli nie będzie im posłuszny, zabiją ją. Atak Rosji na "zachodnią" Europę Rosjanie atakują różne kraje zachodniej Europy. Siły NATO najprawdopodobniej nie zdążyły z pomocą naszemu kraju. Na przerywniku filmowym pokazana jest informacje o atakach na stolice wszystkich krajów w Europie. Obrona państw Europejskich Wojska niemieckie bronią niemieckich miast, czeskie czeskich, brytyjskie brytyjskich, a francuskie francuskich. Oczywiście w ramach paktu północno-atlantyckiego wspomagają ich Amerykanie. Wojna w Afryce "Przestępczy" Task Force 141 walczy w Afryce, a dokładnie Somalii z skorumpowanymi przez ultranacjonalistów murzynami. Wkrótce zabijają głównego generała tamtych wojsk i dowiaduje się, że działają dla niejakiego Volka z Paryża. Volk Sandman i reszta (grupa z Nowego Yorku) jadą do Paryża po Volka. Znajdują go i wymuszają od niego informacje. Dowiadują się, że Makarow kryje się w pewnej kopalni na Syberii oraz, że Alena Worszewska ukrywa się w hotelu w Berlinie, więc jadą tam. Próba odbicia Aleny Prawie odbijają Alenę z rąk ultranacjonalistów w Berlinie, lecz w ostatnim momencie Rosjanie wylatują helikopterem. Odbicie Aleny i prezydenta Worszewskiego W kopalni na Syberii przetrzymywany jest Worszewski z córką. Grupa Sandmana i Task Force złożone z "przestępców" po długich walkach z Rosjanami odbijają Worszewskiego i Alenę. Zawieszenie broni Prezydenci NATO i prezydent Rosji spotkali się na szczycie w Hamburgu i omówili zakończenie wojny. Nie wiadomo, czy wojna się skończyła, czy też nie, jednakże zawieszono broń. Kategoria:Konflikty